Nickelodeon Princess
The Nickelodeon Princesses are females who are from royal decent. They most commingly appear as nicktoons. They are royal by being born into it and being married and bumped into the status of a princess. Princesses 'Mindy' Main article: Princess Mindy Princess Mindy is a character from SpongeBob SquarePants. She has only appeared in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. She is the daughter of King Neptune. She sruggled to make her father see the importance of being loving and caring. She was well liked by several. She sends SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star on a journey to recover her fathers royal crown, stolen by Plankton. At the end of the film her heroes prevaile, and return the crown saving Mr. Krab s' life. After Plankton is defeated it is presumed she returns home. 'Neptuna' Main Article: Princess Neptuna Princess Neptuna is the daughter of King Neptune and the sister of Princess Mindy. She has only appeared in the story book SpongeBon and the Princess where all Bikini Bottom awaited her arrival. 'Pearl' Main Article: Princess Pearl Princess Pearl is the ancestor of Mr. Krabs and his daughter Pearl Krabs. She is the daughter of King Krabs. She was only shown in one episode from SpongeBob SquarePants where she was kidnapped by Planktonimor and held hostage. After SpongeBob, Patrick, The Dark Knight, and Squidly save her she is shown honoring her heroes in a royal celebration. 'Tulsa' Main Article: Princess Tulsa Tulsa is a cameo character. She is the great -grandmother of Patrick Star and Gary the Snail 'Azula' Main Article: Azula Azula is the beautiful daughter of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa. She is from Avatar: The Last Airbender. She is very evil and cruel despite her beauty. Since being a child she was very manipulative over her parents. She was happy to see her brother, Zuko burned and banished by her father. She is later sent out to capture the Avatar. Near the series finale, she is fought by her brother and Katara and after her defeat (and betrayel of her friends) fell into a mental breakdown, concluding her defeat. 'Ursa' Main Article: Princess Ursa Ursa was the mother of Azula and Zuko. She was the wife of the Fire Lord, but due to her betrayel, she was banished. Her whereabouts are unknown. 'Yue' Main Article: Yue Princess Yue was the Tribal Princess of the Northern Water Tribe before she sacrificed her life to fill the void left by the Moon Spirit. 'Bloom' Main Article: Bloom Bloom is a fairy and a character from The Winx Club. 'Mandie' Main Article: Princess Mandie Princess Mandie is an alien princess from The Fairly Odd Parents. She was left at the altar by Mark Chang. She is evil and cruel and as soon as she marries she plots to subside her husband and rule all by herself. She is constantly looking for her husband to be whom fled to Earth where Timmy Turner and his fairies proctect him. Most recently Vicky beat her up and she was arrested and sent to jail for her betrayel. 'Galaxandra' Main Article: Princess Galaxandra A princess who was to appear in the Crash Nebula Spin Off of The Fairly Odd Parents 'Oomlaa' Main Article: Princess OomLaa Oomlaa is a character from Planet Sheen. She has two faces, one on eatch side of her head. She is attracted to Sheen although he feels nothin for her...except maybe fear. 'Dorathea' Main Article: Princess Dorathea Princess Dorethea is a ghost princess from Danny Phantom. She normally follows her brothers rule but soon realizes that she is as strong as he is and helps defeat him Unofficial Princesses *The Platinum Princess- Though she is not a princess, she calls herself one (her name) *Desiree- Was suppossed to be a princess or even a queen before she got banished. *Tootie- She likes to think herself a princess, especially during her birthday party where she was treated like one *Wonder Gal- An alter-ego of Trixie Tang. As she is a spoof of Wonder Woman who was a princess, she may have been a princess herself Trivia *None of the princesses are married (Ursa is but was banished by her husband so it's most likely they are "divorced".) *All princesses were born into royalty except for Ursa who got married to Ozai. (Neptuna is debatable as she may be adopted.) Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Nickelodeon Characters